Harry Potter and the bladebreaking adventure
by DamnationSalvation
Summary: BeybladeHarry potter cross over. WILL BE SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Full summary on the inside. Basically Voldemort wants the bladebreakers but why?
1. Default Chapter

**DS: Hey well I'm a newbie well I have reviewed a lot just this is my fan fiction and this is the first time I registered. Yes sirree I've never written a fan fiction before and here I am going to do a crossover well I am insane yep I truly am but oh well. If anyone even bothers to read my bio you'll know that I really like slash fics and be warned THIS WILL BE SLASH. THE PAIRINGS HAVEN'T BEEN DECIDED BUT IT IS BETWEEN KAI/HARRY, RAY/HARRY YOU DECIDE BUT THERE WILL BE SLASH JUST NOT STRONG THEY WON'T BE GETTING LAID NO THEY'LL CUDDLE AND KISS IF YOU WANT ANY OTHER PAIRINGS TELL ME IN A REVIEW. Anyway Hilary will not be in this story neither will Daichi or Heero (Jin of the Gale) if any of you have watched G-revolution or v-force it will just be the blade breakers from Beyblade. The blade breakers will all be old well older then in the series as Kai will be 22, Ray will be 19, Tyson will be 17, and Max and Kenny will be 16. Yes I know they are way old but it's my story and I'll make it AU so you don't get all mad at me ok so it is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and that is how I want it and if you're wondering how they are going to get to hogwarts well I'll explain that in the second chapter, well anyway on with the story. By the way the characters clothing will be like the clothing from g-revolution as I think that suits them more and I'll try and describe how they look in g-revolution as the look much more how you would imagine them. Although they changed the eye colours of all the characters I'll keep the eye colours from the first series.  
  
Warnings: Well some swear words but not too many as this is PG-13 but in England we don't have PG-13 so I'll call it more a 15 but fan fiction don't have that so PG-13 will have to do. Violence, Angst major Angst and drama. Spoilers for all books. WILL BE SLASH  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BEYBLADE IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY RICH AND NOT GOING TO PUBLIC SCHOOL AND USING THE PUBLIC LIBRARY'S COMPUTER (I WORK THERE). I OWN THE PLOT (if it's similar to somebody else please tell me and I apologise right now), THE VERY WEIRD POEMS AND OF COURSE ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP TO MAKE THE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS.  
  
SUMMARY: As we all know Harry has visions of Voldemort and his plans. Harry who is in major depression has a vision of Voldemort telling Worm tail and young Malfoy to go and get some team called the Blade Breakers to join them, as he only wanted the best. Now Harry gets the blade breakers in time but he wonders how do these 'muggles' control elements with spinning tops and why does Voldemort wants this sport to be under his command. (I'm crap at summaries)**

**

* * *

**  
Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy not in the slightest. He didn't even look like a normal boy. He was tall and gangly as if he had grown too quickly and he looked like he was very malnourished or as some people thought anorexic. He wore thick NHS glasses, which caused him to get ridiculed by the children of the street, and he had messy hair, which made it seem as if he didn't own a brush. Now that wasn't the only weird thing about this boy because if his hair on his forehead ever moved or was blown out of the way you could see a lightning bolt scar on his forehead which was the real main reason why he was so strange.  
  
For you see Harry Potter was a wizard yet he wasn't even an ordinary wizard if a wizard was ordinary. Harry Potter was the BOY-WHO-LIVED. The boy who was on the top of Voldemort's hit list, the boy who had luck on his side. Or in his own view, in his depressed, angst ridden mind the boy who causes the death of anyone who gets close, the boy who wasn't allowed the simple luxury of death. The boy who fate hated. It was ironic to Harry, that him, a fifteen (sixteen in a few weeks) boy was prophesised to either kill or be killed and yet he couldn't even do certain spells. To him it was very ironic. He was classed as the hero of the wizarding world. For what, surviving, dodging a few curses, and letting other people die to save him or was it because he would always be there to take the harsh words of the public.  
  
It didn't matter that at one minute he was loved, a hero, an icon because in a second all that could turn around and he would be called a fraud, a loser, lucky, a liar and generally hated by all. Oh how he loved his life so much he wanted it to end yet he couldn't do that because then he was sacrificing everyone to a life of torture and servitude.  
  
He didn't have an outlet to let all his anger and depression out through he had to keep it in but that is the worst thing anybody could ever do as he found out when his magic went haywire and he nearly destroyed his room. He then started to right poetry, which his uncle said was for fags and freaks just like him. Harry didn't care because in his poems he could be free and let it all out.  
  
He wrote one poem after he got a short letter from Albus Dumbledore. The letter said:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I know that you are angry with me for keeping the prophecy hidden from you but it was in your own best interests I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it so I didn't tell you but I know now that that was a mistake and I am deeply sorry. Do not blame yourself for what happened to Sirius, as it wasn't your fault. Chin up as none of us would want you to be sad especially Ron and Hermione. Hope you are well.  
  
Albus Dumbledore._  
  
The poem was:  
  
**_You think I'm good and nice and smart, _**

**_But I hate you as you manipulate me,_**

**_ And how you hide it is really an art,_**

**_ But you just won't let me be.  
  
I go through day to day,_**

**_ And smile and laugh along with you, _**

**_But I hide my pain in every way, _**

**_And around you I am never true.  
  
I'm fed up hiding my true self, _**

**_I'm sick and tired of being what you want me to be,_**

**_ I'm gonna let you know the real me for my mental health,_**

**_ So finally I can be free._**

* * *

He wrote this as the letter that Dumbledore wrote to him was very laced with manipulation as he knew Harry held his friends very close to his heart and would do anything for them including hiding how he was feeling. Harry had to give it to Dumbledore he was very smart. After all he could make it seem he was doing things to help people but really he was making them into pawns to do what ever he says. Well this is what Harry thinks anyway.  
  
A few weeks ago he had lost his beloved godfather Sirius Black. For you see Harry had a 'vision' that Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort in the department of Mysteries. Harry floo called Sirius' how and founder Kreacher, Sirius' house elf who said that he was gone so Harry became distraught with grief and went off to the Department of Mysteries five of his friends. The found death-eaters there and many o them were hurt. Harry then discovered it was a lie and Sirius wasn't being tortured. When Sirius got there he started to duel against his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange but then a curse hit Sirius and he feel through a black veil which killed him. Harry became so angry with Bellatrix that he used Crucio against her.  
  
Now here Harry was sitting in his room mourning the loss of somebody close to his heart. The only person who had ever been a father to him.  
  
Harry became exhausted due to thinking about Sirius, and fell into a deep sleep full of visions sent from Voldemort that Harry knew wasn't fake.

* * *

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Yes sir?" Worm tail whimpered.  
  
"Get Malfoy in here!" Voldemort ordered and sat there waiting for Draco Malfoy who had sided with Voldemort ever since his father got sent to Azkaban. When the young Malfoy came in he bowed and kissed the hem of his robes.  
  
"My lord?" Malfoy asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Now listen I want you and worm tail to go to Japan. In Japan I want you to find a team called the Blade Breakers," Voldemort ordered.  
  
"A team my lord?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes a team of beybladers. They are the world champions three years in a row and they are the best. Also they have control over mythical beasts who can control the elements which means they have a power I don't have which means that if they join sides with Dumbledore then they can help Potter beat us," Voldemort replied.  
  
"I understand," Malfoy said and bowed. He and worm tail walked out of the room and set arrangements to get to Japan.

* * *

Harry woke up with his scar hurting really badly. He knew this vision was true so he went to his desk and wrote a quick note to Dumbledore. He may not trust the old idiot but that's team life was in danger and plus if they could help destroy Voldemort they were needed.  
  
_ Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I have not forgiven you for keeping the information from me but I just had a vision from Voldemort. He has sent Draco Malfoy and Worm tail to Japan to recruit a team of beybladers called the Blade Breakers. Who he said have the power to help me destroy him if they join our sides so I thought you should know, as you would probably want to get to them as quickly as possible as Malfoy and Worm tail are on their way.  
  
Yours Harry Potter.  
_  
After Harry wrote this letter he fell into an unrestful sleep of nightmares of his godfathers death.

* * *

The Blade Breakers were training due to the command of their very much older captain Kai Hiwatari. A tournament was coming up in a few months and they would have to defend their titles of World Champions and in his words. You don't win by sitting on your lazy arses like Tyson.  
  
So here they were standing in front of a Beydish watching as Kai slaughtered Tyson over and over again. It was becoming a bit boring really.  
  
"Kai can we have a break now?" Kenny the computer nerd asked.  
  
"Fine but instead of just a break why don't you all become lazy idiots and not train for the rest of the day," Kai sighed thinking that nobody actually would but to his surprise everybody ran inside to just laze about. Not Kai though, he stood by the dish and continued to train. He must have been training for about three hours when he saw two people coming towards him. One of them was as short man who looked a bit like a rat whilst the other one was young and looked like a right stuck up snob. They walked into the garden and up to Kai.  
  
"Is there the Blade breakers here?" The young boy asked and Kai heard the very distinct English accent he had which sounded just as snobby as Robert.  
  
"Yeah I'm the captain what do you want?" Kai asked calling his blade back to his hand and folding his arms.  
  
"Well my master wants you to join him," The boy said.  
  
"And why would we want to?"  
  
"Well you could have power and everybody bowing to your feet," The boy replied looking smug. Kai sighed inwardly great another Voltaire.  
  
"And in return we kiss his feet. Thanks but no thanks. My team and me are not going to join your master whoever the hell he is now if you don't mind fuck off," Kai spoke and launched his blade into the dish yet again. He didn't have time to deal with trash like this boy and he was really getting a headache.  
  
"We'll have to make you!" The boy said and when Kai looked up he saw them pointing wooden sticks at him. Just as they were about to say something somebody shouted out.  
  
_ "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ and the two peoples limbs snapped together and they fell to the floor. When Kai looked up he saw an old woman with her hair in a tight bun pointing a wooden stick at the two people. Due to her shouting the blade breakers had come out to see what all the noise was about and were very confused when they saw two people on the floor and an old lady pointing a wooden stick at them.  
  
"You must be the Blade Breakers?" She asked looking at them all in turn. Which they nodded.  
  
"Well come on you're not safe anymore. Grab all the essentials you need as we have got to be going right now," she said with an urgency in her voice that made even Kai run to her command. They just didn't know where they were going or what was going to happen to them.

* * *

The Blade Breakers stood by the old woman with duffle bags in their hands that held all of their stuff. They thought it was lucky they were all staying at Tyson's so all their stuff was there.  
  
"Now hold onto this please," The woman asked holding out a newspaper. The blade breakers stared at each other all thinking she was a wacko but decided to humour her anyway. When they did she counted down.  
  
"3-2-1" and in a sudden it felt as if there was a hook connected to their navel and pulling them forwards. After the feeling of motion sickness had passed them all, they landed on hard ground most of them fell forwards but Kai and Rei didn't. When they stood up and looked around they saw they were in a very tidy house that had loads of pictures, which seemed to be of a large fat ugly hippo but was actually a boy all around the front room. The old woman motioned for them to sit down which they did on the floral printed sofa. After a few minutes of tense silence had passed a pop resounded through the building and standing in the middle of the room stood a real old guy that looked like Merlin in a dress.  
  
The blade breakers heard footsteps on the stairs, which were running, and when they turned to look a tall teenager stood there with a stick pointed at them. They saw that when he looked at the old guy hatred shone in his eyes but when he spotted the blade breakers they saw that confusion was in his eyes.  
  
"Ahh, Harry please sit down," The old guy said the boy took a seat on the floor far away from everyone.  
  
"Now boys I'm sure you are very confused as to why you are here?" The old guy said and they all nodded.  
  
"Well my name is Professor Dumbledore, this is professor McGonagall, and the young boy over there is Harry Potter," Professor Dumbledore introduced.  
  
"Now we don't really have time for you to introduce yourselves just yet. Anyway due to unforeseen circumstances you boys will have to stay here for the time being," he replied.  
  
_**"WHAT!"**_ Kai and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"Now boys please calm down!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
**"WHY DO WE HAVE TO STAY HERE?"** Kai shouted.  
  
"Well you see a dark wizard called Voldemort," Dumbledore started but broke off when Max and Tyson burst out laughing at that name but when they caught Dumbledore staring at them they shut up. "Yes as I was saying this dark wizard wants you to join him but as you said no he doesn't want you joining anybody else so he will be after you and this is the safest place for you to be."  
  
"Now as that is all sorted," Dumbledore replied going to the front door.  
  
"But sir what about my uncle and aunt they won't want them here," Harry spoke up.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that when Dudley sees them here he'll persuade your relatives to let them stay. Now I had better be off." And with that he and McGonagall had gone.  
  
"Great I am going to get in so much trouble for this. So who are you guys?" Harry asked his accent thick and much different from Roberts. As whilst Robert's was posh Harry's was more common and didn't pronounce his T in get.  
  
Ray stood up. "I'm Ray. The blonde haired boy is Max, the boy with glasses is Kenny, the guy with the long blue hair is Tyson and the guy with the triangles on his face is Kai."  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys," Harry replied and they all fell into an awkward silence. That was until a loud rumble sounded through the room.  
  
"_TYSON!"_ Max cried. Tyson put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Sorry Maxie but I'm hungry," Tyson, said pouting and Harry laughed.  
  
"I'll make you all some food if you like," Harry replied and Tyson and Max nodded energetically.  
  
"Ok then Follow me," Harry laughed and all the blade breakers followed him leaving their bags in the front room. When they looked at the clock it said 7:30 am.  
  
"I'll make you some egg and bacon ok?" Harry said going to the oven turning the hobs on and starting to make the food.  
  
"Yeah that's fine thank you," Ray said and sat down at the table.  
  
"So how old are you guys?" Harry asked as he served them their food.  
  
"I'm 16 as well as Kenny, Tyson is 17, Ray is 19 and Kai is 22 how old are you?" Max answered.  
  
"I'm 16 yet I feel like I'm a hundred," Harry sighed sitting down to eat a small portion. He had gotten used to eating little so he didn't want to eat any more. When he looked at Tyson he was gobbling down his food and Harry thought that he could give Ron a run for his money or even Dudley.  
  
**_"BOY!"_** a large shout shook the house to its very foundations and the blade breakers went running along with Harry to the front room. When they got there they saw a large fat man with a purple neck, a skinny horse looking woman, and a large hippo of a boy standing there.  
  
"Whose bags are they!?" The man shouted pointing at the duffle bags.  
  
"Those are ours!" Kai spoke up and stood by Harry. The blade breakers saw that the fat boy's eyes had gone as wide as saucers when he saw Kai.  
  
Harry was inwardly laughing at the look on Vernon's face. He was shocked and in his eyes Harry could tell that he was a little scared and when Harry turned to look at Kai he could see why.  
  
Kai was tall, taller then uncle Vernon who was 6 foot and very broad shouldered. Kai had red eyes, which seemed to stare right through Vernon. He looked very muscular as well as if he worked out a lot. Harry though didn't think this was what was scaring Vernon maybe it was what Kai was wearing and how he looked. He had two-toned hair that was kind of long and covered his eyes making them look even shadier and on his cheeks were painted triangles that made him seem as if he was from a gang. He was wearing a scarf wrapped around his neck and whilst that would make other people seem wimpy on Kai it made him seem as if he was in charge. He was wearing dark purple blue trousers with a belt that had a large silver buckle. He was wearing the same coloured tank top. Over the top of that he was wearing a dark blue/ black short-sleeved jacket with gold buckles, which was open. On his legs were red straps and he was wearing black trainers. On his hands were black biker gloves and this whole ensemble made him look as if he was not to be messed with. Harry though knew this was not the reason as he saw it in Vernon's eyes. He was scared because Kai was an adult. Not a teenager but a fully-grown adult who the authorities would believe. Harry was inwardly laughing.  
  
_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_ Vernon shouted gaining some courage.  
  
"They're the Blade Breakers," The fat boy spoke up and everybody turned to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean Dudley!"? Vernon asked.  
  
"I'm a big fan of theirs. They do that sport Beyblade that I do and they are the best," Dudley spoke.  
  
"_STILL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_ Vernon barked.  
  
"We are here because a Professor Dumbledore said this is the only place we are safe," Max spoke up.  
  
"Really cool. Dad let them stay!" Dudley said. And because Vernon would do anything for Dudley he had to agree so Petunia set up the front room with sleeping bags as that was the only room they had, and that was where they slept but they put their sleeping bags and pillows in Harry's room (if they could even call it a room) during the day but at night they slept in the front room, so that was why the blade breakers stayed at the Dursleys for a few weeks.  
  
-

* * *

**Chapter two out go straight onto it right now.**


	2. You were attacked i'm going to get them!

**Warnings: Well some swear words but not too many as this is PG-13 but in England we don't have PG-13 so I'll call it more a 15 but fan fiction don't have that so PG-13 will have to do. Violence, Angst major Angst and drama. Spoilers for all books. WILL BE SLASH  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BEYBLADE IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY RICH AND NOT GOING TO PUBLIC SCHOOL AND USING THE PUBLIC LIBRARY'S COMPUTER (I WORK THERE). I OWN THE PLOT (if it's similar to somebody else please tell me and I apologise right now), THE VERY WEIRD POEMS AND OF COURSE ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP TO MAKE THE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS. ALSO THE PART WHERE TYSON IS IMITATING KAI IS FROM THE EPISODE ROUGHIN' IT FROM THE G-REVOLUTION SERIES BUT WITH KAI RETALIATING IS MY LITTLE THING. ALSO WHEN KENNY SAYS CYBER WITHDRAWEL THAT IS FROM THE SAME EPISODE.**

* * *

After a few weeks the blade breakers had gotten to know Harry pretty well and he them. They knew all about what happened to him yet they didn't pity him, which he was glad of, and Harry liked having company instead of being considered the freak. Vernon wouldn't say anything to Harry now and didn't make him do the chores. Not now Kai was here. Harry found it hilarious that Vernon; his scary uncle was scared of this 22-year-old man.  
  
Harry though found Tyson's and Kai's fights funny. They were always arguing there was an argument just the other day when Kai caught Tyson imitating him and not in the good way so it started another argument.

* * *

**Flashback**  
  
The blade breakers and Harry was having fun just sitting outside and talking and lying on towels as it was a hot day and they had just had a water fight when Harry noticed that Kai wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Harry asked. Tyson stood up and looked at everyone with a smirk.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. Kai has a habit of arriving at the last minute," then all of a sudden Kenny was kneeling behind Tyson with a towel blowing out behind him like Kai's scarf. Tyson folded his arms and closed his eyes like the normal Kai stance.  
  
"I'm Kai, I'm better then you. I show up where I want when I want for I am king of the world. Hail to the king baby," He said in a deep voice then turned around laughing as was everyone else.  
  
"What did you guys think of that? I bet that it was the most bang on Kai impression you've ever seen right," he laughed, but he stopped when he saw nobody was laughing anymore.  
  
"Actually you forgot the part where I say. Tyson is going to get strangled," said a deep voice that could only belong to Kai.  
  
"Hehe hey Kai what's up?" Tyson stammered grinning but stopped when he saw Kai's murderous look.  
  
"It was only a joke Kai," Tyson laughed.  
  
"Yeah well my fist in your face will only be a joke," Kai said and gave a look to Tyson that sent him running in fear but Kai didn't follow he just stood there.  
  
"Why do I get stuck babysitting the idiot," he muttered and Harry was trying to smother his laugh as well as everybody else.  
  
**End flashback**

* * *

Harry was still laughing about that now and Tyson wouldn't ever go near Kai alone it was really funny. He was sitting on a broken swing in the park as the blade breakers were training and Harry didn't like to disrupt them. He decided to go out for a walk because his relatives wouldn't let him do anything incase the blade breakers thought it was strange and he hated lazing about the house.  
  
Whilst he was sitting thinking he heard the familiar sounds of Dudley's gang. He looked up and saw the gang coming towards him smoking like they usually did. He also noticed they had beyblades with them. Harry heard a rumour by the other kids on the streets that the gang had learned to Beyblade and were ruthless with them. Harry just hoped they wouldn't use them on him.  
  
"Oi look big D it's you're scrawny cousin," said a member of his gang.  
  
"Yeah and look at this he's all-alone no big guys to look after him," said another member and with that they started to chase him down the streets shouting. Harry hoped that somebody would come and help him, as he didn't know if he could keep this up.  
  
When he looked back he saw the gang reading their blades and launch them he knew he was in trouble.   
  
Tyson and the rest of the guys were in the back garden training when they heard shouts about somebody getting somebody else. The blade breakers looked at each other then looked out over the low fence that they had but they couldn't really see anything.  
  
"Come on dudes lets go and see what's going on. Maybe somebody needs out help," Tyson said and called his blade then he put it in his pouch in his arm and the launcher in his pouch connected to his jeans. He straightened his hat that was backwards and took off out the garden and down the path with the rest of he blade breakers following.  
  
They ran down the street and heard the whimper of an injured person. They took off down the alley where they heard the whimper and what they saw there sickened them.  
  
Lying on the floor in his own blood was Harry. On his arms and legs were slices, which Ray recognised to be those from a Beyblade as he had been on the receiving end of a Beyblade with his match in Russia. Harry looked really bad though as if a load of blades had cut him.  
  
"Kai what happened to him?" Kenny asked their captain who was kneeling by the injured boy.  
  
"It looks as if he was attacked by beyblades," Kai said calmly touching some of the wounds and quickly pulled back when Harry whimpered.  
  
"Dude who would do this?" Tyson shouted angrily.  
  
"Chill out Tyson. We don't know and won't know until Harry tells us. We have to get him back to the house and patch him up," Max said for once the smile was gone from his face.  
  
"Kai would you be able to carry him as you are the strongest?" Ray asked. Kai nodded shortly and picked Harry up. He threw Harry over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and started to walk back to the house. The rest of the blade breakers followed him. They just didn't know who would do this.

* * *

All Harry remembered before he blacked out was Dudley and his gang launching their blades and the blades slicing into his skin. Even when he screamed out in pain they didn't stop they just laughed and continued to smoke their fags.  
  
Now all Harry could feel was a stinging all over his body. He groggily opened his eyes and found all the blade breakers crowding around him well all except Kai who was standing a bit away but Harry saw that when he sat up Kai's eyes were on him. He also noticed that it was night.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked but nobody listened.  
  
"Dude are you alright!?"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Do you need anything," was said all at the same time and Harry couldn't understand what anyone was saying.  
  
"_**Everyone shut up!"**_ Ray shouted and everybody, meaning Kenny, Tyson and Max immediately shut up.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry repeated.  
  
"It's 9pm you've been unconscious for about 9 hours. Harry what happened?" Ray asked softly but Harry just shook his head and looked at his hands, which were bandaged, as well as his arms.  
  
"Dude you can tell us," Tyson spoke up but Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing," he murmured and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kai was getting angry and had pushed himself away from the wall.  
  
"Nothing! This doesn't look like nothing. We find you in an alley bleeding to death by a load of cuts that looked to be made by beyblades then when we ask you what happened you say nothing. Stop telling a load of bullshit and tell us already," Kai seethed yet his voice was still deadly calm that affected Harry more then shouting ever did after all he had been shouted at all his life by his uncle.  
  
"It was Dudley," Harry said so low that nobody heard him.  
  
"What Harry?" Kenny asked. Harry looked up and looked around at all of them.  
  
"It was Dudley and his gang," He said in a normal tone voice and he saw that Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny as well as Kai was very, very angry.  
  
"How many people are in this gang Harry?" Ray asked in a shaking voice that showed he was barely controlling his anger and it was a sight to see the normally calm Ray now angry it was scary.  
  
"About five including Dudley," Harry said in a low voice and suddenly jumped when Kai punched the wooden door to his wardrobe so hard he dented it.  
  
"You're saying that they attacked you five on one?" Kai asked in a deadly calm voice. Harry was getting really scared of Kai right now. As Kai was going red like Kenny, Max, or Tyson. He was gritting his teeth like Ray. No Kai was standing there as calm as anything but Harry could see his eyes were like fire raging out of control and Harry wished he hadn't said anything and so he didn't he just nodded.  
  
"That's it I'm going to get them," Kai seethed and turned to Harry.  
  
"Where will they be right now?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry mumbled and was shocked when Kai grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"Tell me where the hell would they be now," He asked again and Harry was terrified Kai looked really angry and his grip was getting tighter.  
  
"He'll be by the park drinking and smoking," Harry mumbled. Kai nodded sharply and jumped out of the bedroom window and as Harry ran to the window he saw him walking down the street his dark clothes making him blend in with the shadows but his white scarf showing up. Harry was scared he had never seen someone so angry.  
  
Kai was seething. No one and he meant no one should ever be out numbered like Harry was. He knew that he was going to get the Spanish inquisition from Tyson and that lot about why he, Kai, cared about a boy they just met. It wasn't that t was that he knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of a bunch of blades but at least he had ways to defend himself.

* * *

**Flashback**  
  
Ten-year-old Kai Hiwatari was standing in the middle of the room with his Beyblade spinning in front of him. He was practising to become stronger like his grandfather wanted but because of whom his relative was he was not very liked in fact he was always getting attacked. Here he was just training when ten blades flew out from the darkness. He looked up and saw ten boys all older then him grinning down at him.  
  
"Looky here boys. If it isn't the almighty Kai. You're all alone now aren't you nobody is here to help you out. You think you're better then us but you're not and we are going to prove it," said a boy with large teeth. Then all of a sudden all the blades went at him his blade, his Dranzer flew at the blades and destroyed five of them but it couldn't stop all of them and the five that didn't get destroyed slashed at him and cut into his skin. He had never felt pain like it before and he knew he had to be strong.  
  
"See you're a weakling," the boy said and with that they all walked away even the ones who had their blades destroyed.  
  
**End flashback****

* * *

**  
Kai knew how it felt and he knew it was wrong and he was going to prove it nobody and he meant nobody should be outnumbered, as the real weakling is the people who outnumber the person they are attacking. He walked to the park pulling his Dranzer blade and launcher out and when he got to the park he saw Dudley and his gang smoking and drinking.  
  
"Hey!" Kai shouted and when he saw them all turn he pulled out his blade.  
  
"I challenge you all. Five on one," Kai said.  
  
"Wait that ain't fair we could easily beat you," said Dudley.  
  
"So you actually care about that now do you. You didn't when you hurt Harry," Kai said and he saw them all go pale. He readied his blade.  
  
"Let's get on with it," and with that the match started.

* * *

"Do you think he found them?" Harry asked. Ray turned around and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry murmured.  
  
"What for?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Being a bother to you," he replied.  
  
"We must apologise. Getting all angry like that," Ray replied. He looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. It was his birthday now.  
  
All of a sudden. The front door banged open and everybody ran downstairs. They saw Kai there dragging in an unconscious Dudley.  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked. Kai didn't answer just dragged Dudley upstairs and into his bedroom then slammed the door shut. Harry and the blade breakers walked back to Harry's room and saw a bunch of owls on the bed with packages.  
  
"Dude what is going on?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh yeah it's my birthday," Harry replied offhandedly.  
  
"And you didn't tell us when your birthday was?" Max shouted.  
  
"It's no big deal," Harry shrugged and went around opening his presents. He got a quidditch book from Ron. A book on dark wizards through the ages from Hermione. He got jumper from Mrs Weasley. Joke products from the twins. He got a load of trinkets from members of the order to ward against dark magic then finally he came to a plain white envelope.  
  
_ Dear Harry.  
  
The blade breakers will have to come to Hogwarts with you. I know you are probably wondering how as they are muggle. But maybe you should ask them about something called bit-beasts. These beasts are magical creatures and have bonded with each boy even the small one with no blade so they have a bit of magic inside of them. They won't be able to do hard spells but they have enough magic inside of them to be able to repel the spells around the school and train to stop them seeing it. Now. Remus and some of the order will be coming to get you all on August 29th and you will be taken to Diagon Alley to get all their school stuff. I would be grateful if you could pay for them and I will pay you back. You will then stay at the Leaky Cauldron and taken to the station by order members. So get ready.  
  
Yours Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Harry showed the letter to the blade breakers and was amused to see that Kai was really angry at something but Harry would ask him later as he just found a letter from school about his OWLS.  
  
**_Dear Harry Potter,  
  
Enclosed are your OWL results and we are proud to say that you have passed most of them with good scores. Professor McGonagall told us that you would like to be an Auror well with these results you can. Well done.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
Griselda Marchbanks.  
_**  
**_OWL RESULTS:  
  
Transfigurations: Theory E, Practical E. _**

**_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Theory O, Practical O _**

**_Potions: Theory E, Practical E _**

**_Care Of Magical Creatures: Theory E, Practical O _**

**_Divination: Theory T, Practical D _**

**_History of magic: Theory T _**

**_Charms: Theory O, Pratical E _**

**_Herbology: E _**

**_Astronomy: Theory D, Practical E (see enclosed letter)  
  
Total Results: Practical 5 E, 2 O 1 D. Theory 1 D, 2 O, 3 E, 2 T. Passing Grades: 12 pass grades, 4 fails, overall four O levels._**

* * *

Harry was really pleased with himself about these results he got much more then he thought and he was shocked by what he got in Astronomy due to him only doing two thirds of the chart as he was distracted by what happened with Professor McGonagall. He quickly read the enclosed note. It read:  
  
**_Dear student.  
  
As you have noticed you got an E even though you did not finish your chart. This is because of the distraction that happened during the exam. As nobody can take the test again we have given all students a pass grade.  
  
Yours Griselda Marchbanks.  
_**  
Harry was very pleased by what happened and that he was on his way to become an auror. He looked at the noted which told him what would be needed for the school year and he noticed it was all the same things except harder books. He turned to look at the blade breakers and saw they were all looking quite angry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's this man Dumbledore he's telling us that we have to go to this place Hogwarts but we have a tournament to fight in," Kenny spoke up.  
  
"No offence but what's so important about this tournament?" Harry asked.  
  
_"WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT? Well basically if we don't show up we can't defend our titles and we won't be world champions anymore_," Tyson cried.  
  
"Yeah and for Tyson that means no more fans," Max, laughed. Harry laughed also.  
  
"Look I'll tell you what we'll do how about we go to Hogwarts then when the tournament is we leave. Kai what do you think?" Ray said. Kai shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We will not miss the tournament and we will continue to train," Kai said calmly.  
  
"Well it seems Kai's cool with it so it's going to be so awesome," Max said and he and Tyson started to talk about Hogwarts.

* * *

The weeks passed and finally it was the 29th of August. The blade breakers and Harry said goodbye to the Dursleys and waited in the front room. Harry though was preoccupied with his thoughts. He was confused as to why he had not had a vision or a nightmare about Voldemort since the blade breakers and his mind reasoned that because he was not alone and he was always doing something with somebody his mind was just too tired to dream. He proved this theory true because when he was tired after quidditch he never usually had visions.  
  
_DING DONG._ The doorbell rang and Harry rushed to the door. Standing on the doorstep was Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
"Hey Harry," Remus greeted.  
  
"Wotcha Harry," Tonks greeted as well.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry replied.  
  
"Well where's the new guys?" Tonks asked. Harry motioned to the blade breakers and he saw Tonks eyes go wide.  
  
"Wow a bunch of hotties," she joked. Harry just laughed and walked out of the house with Remus. The blade breakers followed and Tyson and Max started to talk wholeheartedly with Tonks.  
  
"Remus?" Harry started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I was wondering how is Dumbledore going to get Ray and Kai into the school as they are older then students?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes I was confused as well so I asked him. He said that he has it all sorted out. He found out that they both are masters at martial arts so he is making them teachers to teach those subjects," Remus replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes so I had better tell them I suppose," Remus sighed.  
  
"Why didn't he tell them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well basically he said he didn't want to face Kai's anger," Remus laughed.  
  
"Yeah that's him all over," Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah and Tyson are joining them," Tonks said as she had been listening is well everybody had.  
  
"Me?" Tyson exclaimed. Tonks nodded.  
  
"What about us?" Max asked.  
  
"Well basically as you two are sixteen you'll be going to classes with Harry. All of you though will be sorted and sleep in the dorms of the houses. Though you three, Tyson, Ray and Kai you will be staying in your own quarters that you will be getting. You'll have your own rooms but the quarters and facilities you'll have to share," Remus replied.  
  
"Well we had better be going," Tonks replied and they went on their way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

First they went to the Leaky Cauldron and when everybody saw Harry Potter they all stopped and stared and when they saw the people with him they stared even more if it was possible. After all the people with him, looked to be of different ages and different nationalities.

* * *

**Wizards in the bar P.O.V**  
  
First of all there was the guy that looked to be Chinese. He had pitch- black hair, which was bound by a white wrap, and he wore a red ribbon thing with the ying yang sign. He was wearing a shoulder sleeved Chinese shirt that ended at the waist with a red scarf thing tied around his waist. He was wearing black cotton trousers with black slippers and red biker gloves with the ying yang sign on it. The strange thing about him though was that he had eyes like a cat.  
  
Then there was the guy who was standing next to him who had long midnight blue hair. He was wearing a baseball cap backwards. He had blue biker gloves on. He was wearing a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a pouch on his arm. Underneath the jacket was a yellow t- shirt and he was wearing greyish blue trousers and red and white trainers.  
  
The guy next to him was blonde and wearing strange clothes to the wizard folk in the pub. He was wearing orange overalls that were tied around his waist and had a green t-shirt on. Around his legs very loosely was a black belt with pouches on it. He was wearing green biker gloves except 2 of the fingers were covered.  
  
Then there was the short boy in a tie and shorts with glasses on his forehead. He was also holding a square thing under his arm. Then there was the tall boy with the dark hair and dark clothes who intimidated all that looked at him. They were all strange.

* * *

**Back to normal.  
**  
They walked through the back door and the blade breakers were shocked to see the wall open up in front of them. During the day they bought everything they were supposed well Max and Kenny did anyway as well as Harry. They then went back to the leaky cauldron and stayed there.

* * *

Soon it was time or them to go to Hogwarts and they got up early to get there early.  
  
"Right when you get to the castle go with Harry up to the front doors when you get there wait outside for Professor McGonagall and she'll tell you what to do next. Goodbye," Remus said when he dropped them off at the station.  
  
They chose a compartment at the back of the train and sat down. They watched outside as the crowds came.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ray asked as he saw Harry looked lost.  
  
"It's just that I'm going to see my friends that got hurt," he said. Tyson looked confused so Harry explained everything that happened at the Department of Mysteries again.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry but I weren't really listening then," he shrugged grinning bashfully making everyone except Kai laugh.  
  
Harry noticed that Kai kept himself away from everyone and he also noticed he hadn't talked to anyone since the night when Harry got attacked by Dudley and his gang.  
  
"Kai are you alright?" Harry asked. Kai just nodded whilst closing his eyes and leant his head back.  
  
"Don't worry about mr sourpuss over there Harry. He's always like that," Tyson laughed.  
  
"_Tyson!"_ Max grinned.  
  
"What. Kai wouldn't hurt me," Tyson laughed and Kai cracked open an eyelid.  
  
"You sure about that," Kai replied quietly and Tyson grinned and sat as far away from him as possible by switching seats with Harry.  
  
The compartment door opened and in walked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"**_HARRY!"_** They exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Oh hey guys," Harry said and was soon smothered by Hermione hugging him.  
  
"Who are these people?" Ron asked.  
  
"This is the blade breakers. That's Kai, that's Ray, That's Max, that's Kenny and that's Tyson. Guys this is Hermione and Ron my best friends," Harry introduced and everybody started to talk and laugh and make friends with each other. Well everyone except Kai. Soon Hermione left to get changed and the boys got changed well only Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh look if it isn't weasel and Pothead. Oh and who are these freaks," said a drawling voice that Kai found familiar. When he opened his eyes he saw the boy from a month ago that came to him with the proposition.  
  
"Get stuffed Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Oh it's you," Kai spoke up though still looking down. He saw out the corner of his eye that the Malfoy boy recognised him.  
  
"Oh it's the mud blood that turned me down," he drawled and Ray saw that the boy had two large boys either side of him.  
  
"I don't know what that means but I know it's insulting me and if there is one thing I don't like it's to be insulted," Kai said standing up. Everybody saw the fear in Malfoy's eyes as Kai was a lot taller then him and much more muscular plus alot older.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not going to waste my time with a piece of dirt like you as I have more important things to do but don't get in my way," and with that he stormed off. Harry and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"_That was bloody brilliant!"_ Ron exclaimed and Harry couldn't help but agree with him. Kai just sat down and closed his eyes. Ray on the other hand knew something was going to happen to them and Harry he just didn't know what.

* * *

After about half an hour the train docked into the Hogsmead station and everybody rushed off.  
  
"Wow look at this place," Max exclaimed looking at everything with his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"It is so cool," Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"No my laptop. It isn't working. I'm going into cyber withdrawal," Kenny cried holding his laptop.  
  
"Kenny stop being so melodramatic," Kai said walking up behind them.  
  
"Yeah. Electronics do not work here as the magic disrupts the system," Hermione said.  
  
"Come on haven't we got to get to the school?" Ray spoke up. They went to the drawn carriages and were shocked to see nothing there. Well Kai did but didn't mention it.  
  
When they came near the castle the blade breakers oohed and ahhed at the magnificent castle as it was large and like something from a fairytale.  
  
They walked up to the castle and saw the same woman from a month ago when they got taken to Harry's house.  
  
"Hello again," she said and they all nodded and waved.  
  
"Now stand here and wait for the first years to come," she said and they all went to the side to wait. Everyone sat on the wall waiting and when they saw the first years come up the stairs they all jumped down and leant against the wall. They saw that all the students were looking at them weird and they could see why after all they were all older then them and three of them weren't wearing robes but muggle clothes.  
  
"Students I am Professor McGonagall I am the deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house. Now when you go through to the great hall you will be sorted into either one of four houses, which are, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your house will be your family. Points will reward all good things and bad things points will be deducted. Now follow me," and with that she turned around and walked through some doors.  
  
The blade breakers went last after everyone and when they walked through the doors they were shocked. In the room were four long tables with loads of people sitting on each table. They looked up at the ceiling and they were shocked to see it represented the sky outside. They looked to the front of room and saw a very long table and they also saw that there were three empty chairs. The tall guy who looks like Merlin stood.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. Now as you have all probably noticed there are five older students at the back. I would like to introduce you all to Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Tyson Granger. They will be the new teachers for Martial arts that you all had to bring sport clothes to do. Now can you three please come up here and sit at the table," Dumbledore said. They saw that everybody was staring at them as they were so young and they slowly stood and walked up to the table. There were three seats in-between a large giant guy and a greasy black haired man. Kai sat next to the black haired man and Tyson sat next to the giant Ray sat in the middle. They smiled at Kenny and Max.  
  
"The other two teenagers are Max Tate and Kenny Shinoda (I have no idea his real name) they will be sorted now.  
  
Max went first and he was put into Gryffindor as well as Kenny. The sorting hat was thinking of putting him in Ravenclaw but Kenny begged to be put with Max so he was. The sorting really then did begin and everybody was sorted. Then everybody got their food and stuffed their faces.

* * *

They all then went to bed waiting for the adventures they will be facing. Professor McGonagall showed Kai, Ray and Tyson to their quarters.  
  
They came to a portrait of a phoenix and a vampire.  
  
"The password is Massler," she said then walked off. They went into the quarters and were shocked. The front room was a light cream with a cream sofa and chairs and a pine bookshelf full of books. Then down a corridor were three bedrooms. Kai chose the dark blue and red room. The walls were dark blue as was the carpet but the four poster bed had red linen. Ray chose a green room that had white linen. Tyson chose the Silver room that had green linen. As soon as they got in their beds they fell straight to sleep.

* * *

Max and Kenny followed behind Harry and everyone and they were out of breath by the time they walked up the thousands of stairs. They came to a portrait of a fat lady and said the password gripplhook and walked in. Max and Kenny thought they had been burned alive it was so red. There were red chairs everywhere and an open fire. They then went up the stairs to their dorm and chose the other two beds. They met their roommates and Max got on really well Seamus, as they were both alike. Kenny got on well with Neville, as they were both timid. Everyone fell asleep. Harry though was on the verge of a nightmare but what is it about will it be about the blade breakers.

* * *

**DS: There finished so what did you all think. It's a very long chapter and it is quite boring but it's setting the scene. Well hope that is all right. Right so tell me what pairings you want. It will be slash but tell me who you want with who but which blade breaker with Harry as one must go with him and it'll be either Kai or Ray well tell me. Well review bye.**


End file.
